


可口伴侣的藏匿方式

by lukuwa07



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukuwa07/pseuds/lukuwa07





	可口伴侣的藏匿方式

避雷：雌堕，Ooc，身体改造，双性

“骑士长大人!”

被称为“骑士长”的男人闻声回头，和那规整笔挺的军装打扮相反，后颈微长的棕发因为转头而轻滑过那肩头的金穗，露出隐藏在头发下的越发白皙的肌肤，仅仅是这样的一个动作却泄露出让人窒息的艳情。青年咽了口唾沫，几乎怀疑自己出现了幻觉。

“嗯?”那无意识发出的疑惑的鼻音带着种慵懒的缱绻，几乎如羽毛般挠在心口，似乎自己也差距到了什么，那个男人垂下了眼睑，再次睁开时露出了温和而自然的笑容:“怎么了。”

那一瞬间感觉到的异样让青年几乎忘记了自己想要说什么，骑士长是在魔族手中保护了这个国家的英雄，刚刚一闪而过的不敬猜想他不可能说得出口，于是只能摇了摇头，声音有些不自然的颤抖:“没……”青年顿了顿，最后行了个骑士礼:“祝您一切顺利。”

“当然,不用担心。”他点点头，回以致意。然后侧身翻上了马，只身向森林深处进发。

直到那背影消失在视线，青年仍没有回神。

刚刚一瞬间，他切实看到了。

那不属于人类的，异族的瞳孔。  
\------------------------------------------------------------ 

身上的风尘还没来得及抹去，从跨过结界之门的瞬间安迷修就觉得被一股阴冷的力道圈住腰部，然后被迅速的拉进一个怀抱，以控制得极精准的力道切割着那象征英雄身份的制服，冷血动物鳞片的感触让温暖的皮肤本能的泛起颤栗的疙瘩，游走的蛇尾将其紧紧束缚在怀抱当中。安迷修被这种压迫感弄得呼吸一滞，想要抽出手去拍拍蛇身，让这个不知轻重的家伙知道他弄疼自己了。 

“雷狮,呜……等一下……唔”

“你身上全是那些讨厌的人类气息。”那蛇类的竖瞳闪着危险而诡秘的光，漆黑的巨蟒发出威赫的吐息声，若是真正的人类的话一定不能理解那吐信声背后所表达的信息吧，可如今的安迷修却能清晰的明白，于是只能叹了口气。

“这也是在所难免的事，毕竟接触的都是人类。”

当然，显然这个无可奈何的理由无法说服现在领地意识爆发的魔王大人。

知道自己伴侣在某种方面格外的“小心眼”，安迷修放下肩上的力道不去挣扎。“人类也并非都是恶人，他们不少人也对魔族……”

托勇者大人的“英勇献身”的福，现在人类与魔族之间维持着某种意义上的和平。毕竟魔王亲自出面承诺了对人类领土的不加侵犯，而作为让魔族“屈服退败”的功臣，被任命为两边唯一任何的使者，保持着双方最低限度的交流。

“你以前不也恨不得杀了我。”像是为了抹去安迷修身上沾染的其他人的味道，蛇信子从敏感的颈部舔过，熟悉而难耐的触感让安迷修背脊上窜上一股细微的电流感，呼吸也随之变得凌乱。

这样的身体……从前的自己一定无法想象吧。

“那是……呜……多久前的……事了。”

往事不堪回首，偏偏雷狮还喜欢翻旧账来刺激自己。先是伪装成自己骑士团的同伴，将自己引入这座城堡之后做尽了两人脸红心跳的事，被囚禁在这座城堡的中途自己不知道多少次想要要了他的性命，当然，那些所谓的袭击最后都以难以启齿的“惩罚”告终。

在那之后又经历了许多……嘛，不过现在来看，都不算太坏的回忆。

“你稍微……成熟……一点，怎么样……”察觉到对方故意在往自己敏感带上舔舐，这样的消毒行为显然带上了暗示性的挑逗意味。安迷修的脚趾在看不见的地方蜷缩起来，试图去抑制声音中的颤抖。

“哇，还和我顶嘴。”对方发出一声嗤笑，安迷修心一沉，看来自己成功的踩到了这条坏心眼的蛇的雷区：“看来你也有所期待？”

“……你这是什么，歪理……啊——”因为突然姿势的改变使安迷修发出一声惊呼，原本缠绕自己的巨蟒突然化作一个了高大俊美的人类模样，而他自己就这样被那家伙单只手扛在了肩上，只见对方一个挥手，两人周围的风景就发生了翻天覆地的变化。下个瞬间，安迷修就感觉自己跌入一个柔软的床中。

“我会让你后悔的，亲爱的。”

身上的压迫感和空气中散发的，媚毒的淫香。

安迷修看着那如同深渊般的眼眸，如同被什么感召，自己的瞳孔也收缩变形，眨眼间，变成了有异于人类的模样。

“尽情的哭吧，我的雌性。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

从脚尖到头顶，从神经到骨髓……

那是一种暴力性的快乐，侵占你的思考，支配你的感官，掠夺你的一切。

“唔……啊啊……雷……不……”

“不什么？”耳边暧昧的低吟如同挠在安迷修心头的羽毛，硬是被雷狮的吐息激出一瞬的颤栗，身体居然就这样不争气的到达了一次小高潮。

安迷修不知道自己到底在抗拒什么，或许他根本没有在抗拒什么，只是身体对于过于强烈的感官的一种防御机制，所以下意识说着这样的话。

明明从前……不是这样的。

什么时候开始的？是从被那獠牙注射进劣情的媚毒开始的？从这具身体出现本不应该属于男性的部分开始的？从皮肤偶尔能看见鳞片的形状开始的？还是从……更早的，踏入这个精心设计的狩猎陷阱的时候开始的。

视线的前方蒸腾着模糊的水汽，身体的一切好像失去了自己的控制，体液像是从坏掉了的瓶子中漏出来一般，从眼眶，从鼻腔，从嘴角，从更私密的某处流出。

“真是的，又哭成这样子了。才这种程度而已，蛇的交媾可远远不止如此，今天你别又中途晕过去了。”雷狮的声音带着点无奈，但安迷修知道，即便自己失去了意识，这场交媾也不会停止，之前不知道多少次自己在高潮的快感中昏死过去，又在激荡的情欲中清醒过来。

眼角流下完全生理性的泪水，快感来得过于强烈，连皮肤摩擦床单时带来的感触都变成一种甜蜜的折磨。血液中改造着他的蛇毒从内部给他带来难以抵抗的欲望与渴求，使其在抵抗本能的反抗之争中节节退败。

“还不是……啊……嗯……你害的，把我……变成这种……样子……呜……”

“推卸责任可不好，是谁第一次就被那些藤蔓肏的哭泣失禁的。”雷狮的身体有着永远捂不热的凉意，这样的温度差使得每当在情事被触碰时皮肤的感官都要被放大数倍。那修长的手指在挺立性器的冠状沟上轻轻一刮，伴随着暧昧的惊呼，成功得到了满手黏腻，夹杂着浊白的体液。

“比起骑士你更适合在床上露出这样的表情，承认吧，这是你的本性。”

刚刚电击般的感触一瞬间夺取了安迷修脑海里所有的画面，绝顶的快感让他的脑海中闪烁着白光，连同瞳孔都有短暂的失焦。雷狮看着身下人失神的模样，发出恶质的嗤笑，将还夹带着精液的手指送入了那半张开的口中，肆意搅弄。

“是淫荡的味道，不是吗？”

“唔……呜……”

安迷修没有听清雷狮所说的话，但下意识因为呼吸不畅发出的呻吟到有点肯定的意思。雷狮感受着手指上舌头缠绕的感触，这家伙，在清醒的时候绝对意识不到自己在床上有多么诱人吧。那无意识追逐着手指玩弄的舌头语气说是在品尝自己的味道，倒不如说是因为渴望被什么填满的一种本能性的蠕动。

宛如一条欲求不满的雌蛇。

在雷狮抽出手指之时下意识露出惋惜般的神情，和世人印象中坚毅英勇，虔诚谦逊相差甚远。这种在自己的手中侵染一个纯粹高洁的灵魂带来的快感甚至超过了身体上带给雷狮的享乐。这种程度还不够，更多，更深，更无法挽回的

——堕落到他的身边来吧。

宛如被打开了什么开关，安迷修的瞳孔变得浑浊，血液中的燥热叫嚣的想要镇静的“药剂”，腰开始不自觉的扭动，似乎是不满于仅仅被填满的状态。

雷狮感觉到包裹着自己的两个甬道内吐出一阵阵汁液，并且还是有节奏的痉挛蠕动，意识到安迷修的状态已经从“人”切换到“蛇”。这是他给安迷修注射过特殊的毒液，亦是他自身的精血，他们一族若将异族选为伴侣，便会将特殊的媚毒注射入对方的体内，将其改造成适合交媾与产卵的样子。

即便安迷修如今仍然维持着人形，但他的身体的某一部分，已经再也无法离开雷狮了。

不被给予，即无法满足，淫乱的，无可救药的，独属于雷狮的——雌性。

“已经能轻易的全部吃下去了。”雷狮抹着那微微凸起的小腹，那里之前还有这线条分明的腹肌，可那皮肤如今已经被滋养如同新生儿般光滑白嫩。之前安迷修还因为恐惧这样的生理改变而崩溃惊叫过，但幸好，雷狮总能很好“安抚”自己的伴侣。

“肚子都撑起来了，是吃饱了吗？”明知故问的话语，看着那伸手向自己求索什么的动作雷狮就知道安迷修现在没有得到真正渴望的东西。

“呜……啊……呜……嗯……”

“要什么？只是呻吟我可不知道，不是说过要请求的事情要好好说出来嘛？”支配者的瞳孔中煽动着至深至暗的情欲，雷狮用指腹在那脖颈处的血管上抚摸，引诱着他的伴侣说出交换理智与灵魂的话语。

“咬我……啊啊……射给我，雷狮，雷狮……呜呜呜呜”

“乖孩子。”

然后，暗处的蛇发出轻笑。

“啊啊啊————”

天堂般的甜美触手可及。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“是这里吗，但是感觉……”

披荆斩棘的青年骑士身上带着不同程度的伤口，一路上的魔兽与魔界植物已经让他筋疲力尽，可怎么样都找不到去往目的地的路。

他知道这样有违规定，但他无论如何都无法忘记骑士长向自己告别时，那一瞬间的异样。

也许发生了什么变数也不一定，如果是这样，就更不能让骑士长大人出于孤立无援的状态。

不知道第几次看到同样的风景，他心中甚至深处一种绝望，说不定他永远找不到走出这座森林的路了也不一定。

就在这时，隐约的，他看到了一个人影。

“您好？你为什么会在这里，请问你知道……骑士长！”靠近询问的声音在看到薄雾背后对方面孔之后化作一声惊呼，他看着对方的模样，发出难以置信的声音。

从安迷修的衣领里会爬出一条漆黑的蛇，冲着对方吐信子，张开嘴露出尖锐的獠牙，像是在威赫着入侵者的不敬。安迷修伸出手摸了摸，那让人颤栗的黑色边缠上了对方的手臂，那模样甚至看上去有种孺慕的缱绻：“乖，不能咬。”

然后，他转过头看向来着，轻声开口；“你不该来这里的。”

“骑士长……大人。”

“为什么……您会变成，这样子。”

和人类相差甚远的瞳孔与隐约能看到鳞片的皮肤。

“……太晚了。”

安迷修的话语还没有结束，他身后的黑雾就凝聚成了一个身影，最后，这个森林的支配者露出了他的模样：“是你的客人吗？”

“雷狮，不可以杀了他哦。”

雷狮耸耸肩，显然没把对方看在眼里：“我对我的雌性向来宽容。”

安迷修点点头，在对方恐惧而震惊的瞳孔中，露出一抹笑容。

“所以，稍微休息一下吧。”

这是不能流露至世间的秘密。

藏匿在这座死亡森林中，堕落的，属于魔王的花嫁。

 

END


End file.
